Esperaré por ti
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Confundido y con los sentimientos golpeándole fuertemente el pecho ha decidido dejarse llevar por sus pasos, sin importar a dónde le lleven. Aquella mujer que conoció hace tanto tiempo le está robando lo que le queda de cordura y no está seguro de si podrá continuar con ello.


¡Hola a todos! he venido una vez más a traerles un fragmento de lo que pasa por mis alocados pensamientos, esta vez en un One-shot Aeon... Sí, sé lo que estarán pensando y sí, esto va en contra de toda mi naturaleza Cleonista, pero tenía que hacerlo. Fue una promesa y este es el resultado de ella, además debo de admitir que la inspiración estuvo de mi lado, por lo que pese a ser un ligero Aeon las palabras fluyeron solas. Así que esto va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **capyoonakim** , para que veas que cumplí XD y para todos aquellos hermosos lectores que se pasen por aquí.

PD: Está inspirado en la canción _Por amarte asi_ , de Cristian Castro, por si algo por ahí les suena. Ya sin más que decir, les invito a leer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen y todo eso, ustedes saben. Pero la historia si es de mi propiedad.

.

 **Esperaré por ti**

 **.**

Sus suaves pisadas se dejaron escuchar sobre el pavimento entre el silencio de la noche, lentas, golpe tras golpe acabando con los segundos, imitando los latidos de su corazón. Todo estaba tranquilo, solo su presencia contra la noche y ese mar de estrellas. En sus oídos, nada más que el ligero susurro del viento que jugaba con su cabello y se entremezclaba con aquellas palabras que una y otra vez daban vueltas en su cabeza de forma dolorosa, creando una dicotomía con la paz que existía a su alrededor y el horrible tormento que calcinaba su pecho.

 _No lo entiendo, por qué esta mala suerte. ¿Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido?_

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos a pesar de que estaban tibias y agachó la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero no podía hacerlo, había demasiadas cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

 _Por qué sigo creyendo que esto va a funcionar. ¿Es que no lo comprendo aún? Luego de tantas veces y de tanto tiempo, ¿aún sigo creyendo en lo mismo? Es algo patético…_

Una ligera sonrisa de ironía asomó en su rostro, sabía lo estúpido que era seguir actuando de esa manera y era consciente además de que seguir así no lo llevaría a nada, pero…

Su cuerpo se detuvo un momento. Estaba cansado y no solo de forma física, también en el ámbito mental y emocional. Se encontraba confundido, agotado y ligeramente aturdido, todo en una mescolanza que cada vez amenazaba con volverlo más loco. Qué patético debería verse, alguien como él pensando de esa manera, sufriendo por algo como eso.

Estúpido, ¿Cómo podía caer siempre en sus mismos juegos, en sus encantos?

Alzó la vista desde el suelo y sus ojos recorrieron sin demasiado interés el lugar, había llegado bastante lejos sin siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez, tal vez quince minutos? Realmente no le interesaba, en ese momento el tiempo no corría a su favor, pero tampoco en su contra, solo avanzaba lento, sigiloso, robándole la vida a cada segundo de una forma imperceptible. Sus pasos volvieron a hacer eco en el silencio hasta que poco a poco fueron acallados por el ligero y suave bordado que crecía desde el suelo danzando al compás de una música inexistente, una melodía que su corazón confundido no era capaz de percibir.

Ese parque… recordaba ligeramente ese lugar entre sus nublados pensamientos, por lo que sabía había un puente muy cerca de donde se encontraba y… ¿Por qué no? Tal vez descansar un momento era lo que podía necesitar, además ya se encontraba ahí; aprovechar la ocasión no estaría mal y tal vez podría llegar a despejar un poco su mente, aunque sabía a la perfección que no era eso lo que requería precisamente.

Sus pasos siguieron por impulso, como si hubiesen sido dispuestos para seguir un camino que ya habían recorrido miles de veces, tanto hasta llegar a conocerlo a la perfección. Entre la oscuridad sus manos tocaron uno de los barandales de piedra que se arqueaba, para formar junto a su gemelo los trazos del puente. Cansado y perdido en sus pensamientos recostó el cuerpo contra la fría roca para dejar que ese contacto calmara un poco su vesania.

 _Me ha rechazado demasiadas veces, pero aún sigo contando los minutos que pasan por verla. No sé si soy demasiado idiota o la amo demasiado…_

Un fuerte viento golpeo contra sí, pero su piel no sintió más que un suave cosquilleo. En ese momento no sentía frío… Aunque le habría gustado también decir que no sentía nada, eso solo sería mentirse. En su pecho ardía con fuerza esa llama que tantas veces había intentado en vano apagar y la cual, pese a toda la confusión que sentía en ese momento, solo parecía arder con más fuerza, como si se alimentara de su indecisión, de su dolor…

Finalmente sus ojos se dejaron posar sobre el agua intentando fijarse en su difuso reflejo. Le dolía tener que seguir esperando por ella, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo y por cómo iban las cosas, no parecía que cambiase de opinión.

 _Odio tener que estar a un paso de su boca sin poder besarla o tan cerca de su piel sin siquiera tocarla. Poco a poco todo esto comienza a volverme loco._

Sintió como el viento se volvía a arremolinar a su alrededor sacudiéndole el cabello, intentando deshacerse del hombre desconocido para él que se reflejaba en el agua. Incluso él se daba cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado desde aquella noche, desde aquella pesadilla. Cerró los ojos con suavidad dejando que esos recuerdos invadieran su mente y en una fracción de segundo le pareció volver a aquel lugar. El miedo, el desconcierto, todo aquello se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras una tras otra las imágenes impregnadas de sangre volvían a aparecer, una a una hasta llegar a ese beso… De pronto, sus pensamientos volvieron a tomar otro rumbo y la imagen de esa chica de cabello negro y vestido rojo asaltó su mente reviviendo una herida que jamás había logrado sanar. Aquella vez cuando la creyó muerta, cuando su mundo pareció derrumbarse con esa sola idea; ahora volvía a sentir como todo se caía a pedacitos y como sus ilusiones parecían poco a poco esfumarse.

No quería culparla por lo que sentía, ella jamás le pidió que se enamorara, pero aún así la había llegado al culpar en algún momento por su propia suerte, por esa suerte que lo llevaba carcomiendo por años, desde el día en que la conoció en Raccoon City.

 _Aún recae sobre mí el peso del amor que me negaste un día, me pregunto si para ti significó algo, si has pensado en lo que para mí tal vez significó. O quizá ya lo olvidaste._

Negó con la cabeza. Solo había sido un beso, nada más. Solo insinuaciones, fugaces miradas que escapaban de su control, y un fuerte vacío…

Se recargó aún más en la barandilla y estiró una mano, como si intentara tocar el agua que se encontraba a un par de metros bajo él.

 _Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte…_

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza; no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cada uno de sus encuentros, cada intento, cada fracaso… pero aún así lo volvía a intentar.

 _Ada…_ Ese nombre volvió a resonar en su cabeza tocando a la vez como una espada filosa su corazón. Su nombre se había grabado a fuego en él y simplemente no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Solo sucedió, aquella noche hacía tanto tiempo atrás… No había más que eso: estaba loco, completamente loco por ella.

 _Y por eso sigues gritando en silencio su nombre en tus labios, ¿no es algo patético?_

Lejos de ahí una delicada línea comenzaba a alzarse llevando a sus ojos como prendados hasta ella. Comenzaba a amanecer. Sin quitar la vista del horizonte negó con la cabeza rechazando ese último pensamiento.

 _No, no lo es. La amo y no puedo evitarlo, como tampoco pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Es esa mi fortuna y también es mi castigo._

Sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero estaba seguro. Disipando finalmente su confusión dejó que todos aquellos pensamientos que le oprimían se desvanecieran entre la oscuridad, la que pronto se perdería con los rayos del sol.

 _Aunque tenga que esperarla todo el tiempo que sea necesario, lo haré, porque la amo y será como ella quiera, pero… así será._

Ante el nuevo amanecer volvían a renacer sus esperanzas. Porque estaba enamorado y sus sentimientos siempre habían sido su debilidad, por eso sabía que le esperaría, aún si le llevaba toda la vida, ya que se había vuelto la dueña de su corazón en aquella ciudad maldita; él la amaba y se sabía solo de ella y rogaba porque un día, en un nuevo amanecer, ella también se sintiera suya…

* * *

¿Que tal les ha parecido? Ojalá que les haya gustado, aunque sé que es bastante corto. Estaré esperando a las cleonistas que quieran venir con sus antorchas y tridentes a quemar mi casa, lo merezco jejeje. Aguardaré con ansias por sus reviews, prometo que los respondo todos. Por cierto, para aquellos que esperan el segundo capitulo de _El chico de la capa negra,_ les prometo que estoy trabajando en ello, solo sean pacientes. Un beso y un abrazo y... ¡que viva el Cleon! (escapa corriendo).

Claire fuera.


End file.
